


The Problems We Make

by Life_And_Death



Category: The 100
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fat Shaming, G!P, G!P Clarke, G!P Raven, Multi, Omega Lexa, Other, Roommates, Rough Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_And_Death/pseuds/Life_And_Death
Summary: When you thought you were getting better, that life would finally be looking up. Doesn't matter how many warm bodies you lay with. You knew yourself better than anyone else ever would. And you knew running from your past will eventually lead to it catching up back to you. That's what Lexa tells herself when facing the source of your agony again, when green eyes meet blue eye.
Relationships: Clare/Lexa, Clarke/Others], Lexa/Others, Lexa/raven, Octavia/Lincoln, Other Relationships
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The Problems We Make

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back writing again. Had to fight an infection. Anyways this work was a little rush near the finish of this chapter so i may have to make a couple edits later on. Expect Another chapter for Horror Movie Night finished by Wednesday, I promise that work won't be abandoned. My bad on the delay, things just came up. This new work is a personal practice on me writing smut. And this new work is expected to have a lot. Also this is my first smut so don't be afraid to tell me what fell short. Now this will be a Clexa fanfic, but if you a die hard Clexa shipper, this is not recommended for you. The tags speaks for itself. I appreciate those who actually take time to read my works and offer valid criticism. I'm always open to it.
> 
> But for the people getting triggered over fictional characters, I gave your multiple warning and chose to read this anyway. Handle your personal problems.

Graduating from Grounder’s High with a strong 4.0 GPA, quickly being accepted into Arcadia University with a full ride academic scholarship. Lexa learned to finally recover from her traumatic past with help from her best friend Raven who saw her through all of it and more. Her past thought her the dangerous of falling in love, and the difficult decisions that needed to be made as consequence to those actions. Still feeling the haunting ghost of loss in her stomach on occasion. She vowed to never fully commit to those offering the passion of love, as it’s a weapon used on the weak, foolish enough to believe it to exist. And she was not weak, not anymore. Under the guidance of her father Titus, with hard work and a ruthless training regimen. She sculpted her body into a curvy, dead gorgeous model, with ass and breasts feeling out perfectly with her figure.

Lexa was no longer the foolish virgin “Disgusting hog” omega chasing after an arrogant alpha. Well admittedly she hasn’t been a virgin since meeting the Alpha in the past. She worked hard to becoming the powerful woman of her own making, with Alpha, Betas and Omegas crawling on the dirt to remain in her proximity. Having had a taste of whoever she would please her lust driven appetite. Her best friend of the recent years always tried keep contact with her, which proved to be difficult with Titus strict schedule, and reconditioning she was made to abide by, after her mistake. It was understandable after the mess she was left in since that situation. Today she was getting going to get a ride from raven to her Dorm finally meeting again after three years.

A black Sedan pulled up in front of her house, Raven exiting in denim jeans and a Leather bomber. She searched the house for a familiar face, when the Front door opened revealing Lexa in a black low cut strappy caged top displaying her ample bust and black skinny jeans, finished with a bow headband. Lexa eyes moved down the Alpha’s form with interest. Raven was flabbergasted of the beautiful transformation of her best friend in the past three-year period. She’d always believed Lexa was beautiful before her transformation, just needed the confidence to help spread her wings, and holy shit did her wings spread. “Damn Lexa, you look good girl.” Raven shouted, eyes still on her best friend’s figure. Lexa smiles running to her best into a strong hug. “So, do you Raven.” She said feeling her friends toned athletic form. She frowned when noticing the brace on Ravens’ leg, reminiscing about the events, and guilt creeping into her heart. Raven took notice of her friend’s attention. “Lexa it wasn’t your fault. You know, that right?” Raven held her hand caressing the palm with her thumb. ” Yeah, but… this would have never happened if you hadn’t taking me to the hospital for a checkup.” Raven squeezes her hand. ” That wasn’t your fault, be both know who was responsible for this. Don’t blame yourself for what she done ok?” she gives manages a small smile and nods”Ok.”

“Damn Lexa never thought you turn into a D cup hottie with a sexy body” Raven separates checking her friend out. Lexa laughs “A lot of things changed while I was away, and a lot of new experiences.” She whispered the last part in raven’s ear swaying to passenger side of her car. Raven caught a peak of her ass and thighs.”Mmmm tell me more.” Raven murmured biting her lip.

Lexa sees Raven is about to run the engine.” Hold on a minute, haven’t seen you in three years lets talk.”

“Couldn’t we… talk while on the road.” Raven was confused at what Lexa was doing.

“Yeah but this is better with Less distractions. Full and undivided attention.” Lexa takes her seatbelt off stretching her body. “It’s going to be a long drive, fuck….”

It was getting difficult keeping her glances from Lexa’s form. Especially with the show she’s getting.

“So how was Arcadia High while I was gone.” Lexa returned her attention back to Raven.

“While you were gone, your ex went a little crazy, everyone trying to find you. ” Raven saw Lexa stiffen. “She eventually came around to me.”

Lexa anger became more evident” And what did she do?”

“Nothing, I broke her nose after everything she’s done to you, I mean the bitch had the nerve to- ” Raven tried to keep tears from emerging. “She begged me to tell where you went, but i just told her to fuck off. She had no right. Eventually after seven months she gave up. But she was different, funny how It took us being fucked up for it to happen huh?”

Lexa grabbed Raven’s hand “Raven I’m sorry I left so suddenly, after everything that happened, I didn’t trust myself to be rational if I had to be there any longer.”

“Lexa I understand I just wished you told me first, or said goodbye at least. ” they both wait a moment “Was it worth it?”

Lexa looked over to Raven knowing exactly what she meant

“That situation you had to fi- I mean...”

“Raven I’m still having difficulty of coming to terms of what I did with… ‘that’, please let’s talk about something else.” Lexa knew Raven was worried about her. But she still wasn’t ready for that conversation. “Meet anyone special?”

Raven smiled sadly “Had a few flings here and there, people have been a little off putted about my leg situation. I’ve been told a damaged Alpha is bad mating material.” Lexa frowns at the comment. “Beside my little problem, how’s your love life going?”

“I’ve given up on love a long time ago Rav. I just pursue the sex mostly, with different Alphas and Omegas, they usually don’t disappoint. Matter of fact this one Alpha had me riding for hours I mean-”

“Ok, ok Jesus I get it, damn. When we we’re in high school the anybody even mentioning sex had you turning red as a tomato. You really have changed from the timid introvert little girl I used to know.” Raven Smiled

Lexa rolled her eyes “Raven I’m about a inch taller than you, plus the sex was a good coping mechanism for me at the time.”

Raven nodded “Well if my leg wasn’t the way it was right now, that Alpha wouldn’t compare to me.” Raven joked.

Lexa chuckled. ” Really?”

“Fuck yes!” Raven Boasted. “I’ve been known to it lay down!” Lexa Laughed.

“Well Reyes” Lexa looked Raven up and down. “I say put your money while your mouth is.”

“Say what?” Raven was lost.

Lexa was nervous “Your leg doesn’t define who are, or rather you can perform or not. And you’re going to show me.”

Raven felt the car was a little warmer than usual. “Lexa… are you asking me to-”

“Fuck me, yes.” Lexa stated bluntly.

“Fuck Lexa, you can’t just be forward like that, beside we’re best friends! Aren’t you worried that’ll change things between us? I mean fuck you- your hot but I don’t kno-“

Lexa covers her mouth” Raven listen I don’t know about you, but to me this is just sex. You’re not seeing anyone, I’m not seeing anyone, so think of this more like a friend with benefits type of relationship. Besides, your one to talk pitching a tent the whole twenty minutes we’ve been sitting here.”

Raven blushed covering herself avoiding Lexa’s stare.

“Maybe I’ve overstepped, I’m so-”

“Ok.” Raven says returning her focus towards Lexa.

“Raven I’m not forcing you to do something you don’t want to.” The nervousness return to the voice

“Your not, b- believe me, I’ve been having a few thoughts, since we’ve uh, reconnected.” Raven clears her throat.

Lexa moved from her seat straddling Raven sitting on her lap. Raven was surprised by the action, nervously placing her hands on her waist. “And what have you been thinking about.” Lexa whispers, biting her lip grinding on Raven’s lap eliciting a moan from the Alpha.

“F…uck One… of them Is your mouth around my c- ahh.”She was cut off with the Omega removing her member from her pants, stroking her into a hardness.

“Damn, your really are a handful. Don’t think I’ve been with an Alpha this big before.” She whispered massaging the back of Ravens neck as she stroked faster.

Lexa kissed down her neck as Raven panted in her ear. “I know that’s bullshit.” Raven breathed moaning in her ear.

Lexa smirked” You right, I’ve seen bigger.” She slides down between Raven’s legs”, But I’ve always wondered what yours taste like.” Raven eyes widened as Lexa took her member in her mouth, feeling her tongue curling around her tip as she sucks vigorously. Her hips following as Lexa directs.

“Wow… ah fuck. Who the hell thought you that?” She gasped, trying to hold herself from finishing early. Lexa released her from her mouth for a moment and started stroking her hardness. “You like that huh?”

“Hell yes. Don’t step please.” Lexa raised her eyebrow smirking. ” Actually, maybe we probably should.”

Raven frown. “What!? We’ve just started” Lexa stares up at Raven with a mischievous smile. “You don’t seem too eager to fuck me Reyes. Shame, I really thought you were a real Alpha for me to swallow.” ‘This bitch, she’s fucking me.’ Raven thought as her eyes turned red.

“Don’t test me Lexa” Raven growled, feeling her skin heating up from the adrenaline. ”Or what baby alpha?”

“Or I’ll Knot you on the hood of my Sedan, while all of your neighbors watch!” Raven seethed as Lexa smiled. “Good girl.” Lexa said, going back to work, sucking on her knot as she strokes her base in a circular motion.

Raven’s good leg begin to shake, heart rising with sweat coating her skin as her climax was closing in. Lexa sensed her tension, suddenly stopping while her member still rests in her mouth.

“Lexa are you fucken serious!?” Lexa looks up at the upset Alpha. She probably shouldn’t be teasing the Alpha so much, but she needed to give her the confidence, even If it meant. Giving up her control only this once, for her best friend.

She continued working her again, then stopping for the third time. Evidently it was enough to snap Raven control, as she grips the back of Lexa’s hair forcing herself down Lexa throat, orgasm approaching within seconds. Lexa grips Raven’s thighs helping her speed up the forceful movement as her head bobs with Raven fucking her throat.

“Oh, fuck Lex, I’m going to… ugh!!!” Ravens groans as she unloads all her tension down Lexa’s throat. Lexa moaning as she greedily sucks, milking her knot dry. Several spurts after she drops on the driver’s seat, fatigued from the experience.

Raven winces noticing Lexa hadn’t stopped sucking, grabbing her head , pulling her mouth off her Length.” Shit, Lexa relax for a second!?” She looks up with lustful daze licking her lips. ’Never thought my friend would look so sexy or drain me in my sedan on some porn movie shit. damn, it’s been so long.’ “Are you ok.” Raven asked worried she went to far.

Lexa rolls her eyes “We really have to work on your confidence, also you still owe me a fuck.”

Ravens runs her fingers through her hair. ’This girl’s going to kill me.’ “Can you give me a few minutes; fuck I just need a little time to recover. I mean, who taught you how to fuck anyway?”

Lexa began stroking raven again, bored of her friend’s lack of libido. “Like I said experience, yet I was hoping you wasn’t limp after your first shot like most Betas, that’s pretty pathetic. Are you sure you’re a real Alpha, I met a few that would remain hard after the eight orgasm.”

Ravens pride was hurt, fire heating up in her chest. ” Are you doubting my ability to please.”

Smirking the omega notices raven hardening in her hand twelve inches. She looks up to Raven’s red eyes with unwavering confidence. “I’m doubting your below average ability to fuck beta! The only pleasure received in the last thirty minutes is this limp dick.”

Raven grabs Lexa by the front of her pants crushing her clothed body to her own, tasting herself as she smashes their mouths together. Lexa moans, moving her hands on smooth skin under Raven’s shirt stroking her breasts. Ravens hand roughly unzip Lexa jeans slipping between black panties finding the slick warmth between her legs, she plunges two fingers testing the tightness of the omega.

Lexa bites her lip as Raven plays with her pussy, pumping in and out in a slow tempo. Raven grabs her hair angling Lexa’s head left as she suck on her pulse. ”Oh baby Lexie, your gonna regret teasing the queen like that. ” Ravens seductively whispered as she grins curling her fingers until she finds Lexa’s sweat spot. Lexa thighs squeezes Ravens waist as she grinds on her hand. Her fingers aggressively pumps Lexa’s opening enough to push her near orgasm then stopping.

“Raven you f-” Ravens grabs her mouth while stopping Lexa hips. “I warned you Lexie.” Slipping fingers, she used, into Lexa’s mouth. Lexa moaned sucking on her finger drenching them in her saliva. ” You’re going to do everything I say, and if you resist once. You won’t cum, and I won’t fuck you understand?” Lexa nods seeming too lost in lust to focus. ” Good girl. take off your clothes” Lexa doesn’t waste time shedding her cage top revealing a black bra hugging her breasts together. Raven mesmerized by the omega sculpted form. Next her jeans and drenched under wear, tossing it in the back of the Sedan.

Ravens hands moves up cupping her breasts, slipping one side of her bra down, taking the nipple in her mouth while rubbing omega’s clit. Lexa squeezes Raven’s mouth to her breast, whimpering in frustration. Ravens smirks against her chest, enjoying the control is having over the omega. “You want something omega?”

Lexa grinds herself on ravens’ thumb. “Please Raven, baby let me have it.” Raven moves back removing her jacket and shirt and tossing in the back with Lexa’s clothes. “That’s it, lean back against the dashboard for me.” The omega leans back, opening her legs, using her finger to spread her sex. Raven lines her length, her tip teasing the opening. To raven this was the sexiest she has seen of Lexa. Body entirely exposed to only her in the moment. She knows she can’t truly have the omega for herself, with the past already taken pieces from both of them. They can never actually be together, and Raven’s sure Lexa know this too, maybe another time in a different life, just not this one. But she will be there for Lexa no matter what.

“Raven. Are you ok.” Lexa asked moving her hand to wipe the tear for her eye. The lust that marked her expression gone. Replaced with genuine worry finally seeing the original omega she grew up with for the first in years.” You’re really beautiful Lexa, come here.” Grabbing Lexa by the side of her connecting their lips. Ravens bits the omega’s lower lip gaining access as this tongues dance around each other’s mouths. The Alpha uses the opportunity of distraction to grab the Omega’s hips plunging her length inside her sex. Lexa eye widen as she groans into Raven’s mouth, rolling her hips as her wetness down Raven’s waist. Their bodies moving in rhythm with each other’s, Lexa’s hands on Raven’s shoulder, gyrating herself roughly on Ravens length. The Alpha, biting Lexa’s shoulder drawing blood as the omega tightness assaults her. ’Fuck ,she’s so tight!’ Raven thought as she pulls the omega tighter against her, using her to leg to help increase the tempo of pumping herself side the omega.

“Ah, raven I’m coming!” Lexa screams of orgasm was ignored as the Alpha continued her assault on the Omega’sex. Lexa’s consciousness was fading, she never though giving herself to the Alpha would feel this good. She can barely remember the event that happened a few minutes earlier while the Alpha pounding inside of her. She feels her second orgasm approaching, knowing the Alpha only just beginning.

***

Another hour passed in a rocking Sedan, Lexa already near her eighth orgasm. Impressed that Raven is lasting that long. Truthy Lexa loved this, giving herself to the first Alpha in a long time, losing herself in sex was always a hobby since the incident. It has always relieved all the stress with Titus’s expectation, her fight to overachieve and protection from her mind lurking to far in the depths. She usually prided herself in dominating Alphas in the bedroom, when and how they cum. Some Alphas would try to force themselves on her found their permission. They’ve always learned the hard way with their hardness snapped in half, or testicles crushed. She’d always believed brutal measures need to be taken against individuals who take without consent. Ruthless was always standard when being taught by Anya and Titus. Once should’ve ignored their lessons when she was young, believing there was better and more compassionate ways. But she sees now where that gotten her in the past, with her weight issues, and being abused by Alpha, Betas and Omegas. Even falling for an Alpha that she taught reciprocated her love. She knows better now, love is easily manipulated on the weak of hearts. Lexa could never love Raven, she deserves someone who can connect to her in a emotional level, and someone who wouldn’t manipulate her into fulfilling her sexual desires. There’s no moment where Lexa doesn’t have control, she easily could’ve snapped Raven in half if she wanted to.

But she wanted this, maybe even to help with the Alphas confidence. she needs to drive the Alpha towards an orgasm, their already late for their dorm assignment. Thankfully she learned a trick to clinch her inner muscles drive more pressure to ejaculate sooner. Their both sweating and Ravens legs are drenched. Raven’s gaze unfocused. The poor beautiful girl really trying to beat a fake record doing everything to avoid cumming. Both of their orgasms extremely close. “Time to let go now.” Lexa whispered. The Alpha furrowed her brow in confusion until Lexa forces her inner muscles to clench tightly around her dick pushing her over the edge, making Raven growl as she floods Lexa walls. Lexa follow soon after making this the eighth time she came. Ravens sagged against the seat, finally spent.

“You ready to go again?” Lexa smirked.

“You cannot be serious Lex?!” Raven yelled weakly, fear present on her face. Lexa laughed. “I’m kidding Raven relaxed.” She says. Kissing her forehead. “But really you were great.” She tilts the Alpha chin up, planting a kiss to her lips. “I don’t know what you did, but if you hadn’t pulled that trick, I would’ve be that Alphas record.” Lexa burst out fully laughing. Raven watching confused and somewhat insulted that the omega might assume her performance was pitiful. “No Alpha made me cum eight times until now.”

“What!!?” You absolute tease, Raven screamed, slapping Lexa ass.”Ow, Raven that hurt” trying and failing to stifle her laugh. ”You deserve it, besides from what I seen your probably liked it anyway.” Raven smiled.

“You probably right, but tell me you’re not elated with your performance.” In truth she was, she’d never fucked anyone like that in a long time. At that moment she felt strong despite her leg.”Yeah, I do feel more… confident. Thank you for that”

They both smiled. Lexa pecks her lips. “Like I said your leg doesn’t define you. Now come inside, we need to get cleaned up.” Lexa exits, her naked body present to the world. “Lexa someone will see you!” Raven yelled. The omega rolled her eyes. “Then they’ll get a little show, now come.” Lexa held out her hand to the Alpha. Raven legs still sore from the sex session in the car, she struggled for a few minutes before standing. “What about Titus?” Raven asked slightly worried. “Titus is on a business trip. Besides it’s not the first time he witnessed me having sex.” Lexa leads her to the house.

“A four person dorm room, you would think my last roommate would be here by now.” The Alpha sits on the couch. Annoyed.

“Relax Clarke, it’s not that serious. Told you we don’t have to Welcome everyone. Beside Echo turned out to be a dick, which I guess is an Alpha thing.” Most of the Omega’s attention was on her phone rather than the Alpha rant.

“Well Emori was the exception Tavia, besides, I’m the one of the Ra’s of the Dorm, I want to make sure everyone gets her properly especially my roommates. ” The Omega gives a half-assed nod. Well it’s 10:14, you stay up all night if you want, me a Lincoln are heading to a bar tonight. Maybe I’ll catch one of your flings there.” Octavia gets up heading to the door.

“You’re not staying up with me.” Clarke asked disappointed. “I’m not your parole officer Clarke. I’m not here to make sure you’re on a good behavior.” Octavia opens the door to a Brunette up to her height and Monty the dorm building’s second RA of the floor. “Hey Octavia, this is Lexa she the fourth roommate. We weren’t really expecting her to be so late” Monty looks to the brunette. Apologies, my friend have gotten lost on more than one occasion” The omega says fixing Octavia with a deadpanned look. Which Octavia reciprocated.

Monty noticed the tense aura. “Well I’m sure Clarke will be happy to help her get settled.” Monty says as he walks away. Lexa expression breaks to of both fear and confusion. “Um, Monty may I ask what her last name was.” She asked, praying it’s not who she thinks it is” Griffin.” Monty says unaware of the distressed omega. ‘This is not possible.’ Lexa thought.

“Lexa, what wrong?” Raven caught up looking to the omega. She took notice of someone else staring at them. “What the fuck are you doing here bitch!?” Raven Growled, Lexa hand stopping her from approaching the omega. “Raven, please, not now.”

Octavia’s eye browns furrow, looking between the two. “Octavia what’s going on? “Clarke eyes took notice of the two other figures. ” Raven, what are you doing here?” Her expression matching Octavia’s. They were silent as the pair was surprised. She looks to the gorgeous brunette with a smile. “Are you the new roommate I’m expecting.” The Brunette was still silent. “Don’t be shy I’m Clark-” Raven rushes in front of the Omega” Step the fuck back!” Raven Roared making Clarke back up, holding her hands up in surrender. The commotion caused a few onlookers. “Raven, I’m not the same person anymore.”

“Clarke that Lexa.” Octavia stated. The words made her heart drop.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly haven't expected to write this chapter so long. This happens a lot when i take more time than needed adding details, and checking behind myself. Comment if you think certain things should be improved.


End file.
